210 - Silence in the Library
Silence in the Library ist die 210. Episode der Serie Doctor Who und lief als 8. Folge der 30. Staffel bzw. der 4. Staffel nach Wiederaufnahme. Handlung Der Doctor und Donna landen auf einem Planeten, der eine riesige Bibliothek ist. Alle jemals geschriebenen Bücher werden hier aufbewahrt . Sie befinden sich im 51. Jahrhundert und sind gekommen, weil eine Notiz auf seinem gedankenmanipulierenden Papier den Doctor dort hin führte. Obwohl es hier jede Menge Lebensformen geben müsste, ist alles völlig still, wie ausgestorben. Eine Informations-Drohne gibt ihnen den eigenartigen Rat, die Schatten zu zählen. Kurz nach ihnen erscheint eine Gruppe von Archäologen unter der Leitung von Professor River Song, die die letzte, irgendwie kryptische Botschaft aus der Bibliothek untersuchen will. Kurz darauf wird das erste Mitglied dieser Gruppe tot, genauer gesagt sogar skelettiert, aufgefunden. :ausführliche Inhaltsangabe Mitwirkende Anmerkungen und Bezüge zu anderen Episoden *Das zweite Mal erhält der Doctor auf dem Psychic Paper eine Botschaft - diese führt ihn und Donna in die Bibliothek. Beim ersten Mal benutzte das Gesicht von Boe das Papier, um den Doctor zur Neuen Erde zu locken (New Earth). *Diesmal hat ihn Professorin River Song gerufen, die hier ihren ersten Auftritt hat. Sie behauptet, den Doctor schon lange zu kennen und stellt fest, dass sie ihn so jung noch nie gesehen hätte. Dies stellt sich später als nicht ganz richtig heraus, da sie auch frühere Inkarnationen des Doctors traf (The Diary of River Song). *River führt ein Tagebuch über ihre Begegnungen mit dem Doctor und erwähnt als für den Doctor zukünftige Ereignisse den Absturz der Byzantium (The Time of Angels) und ein Picknick in Asgard (Picnic at Asgard). *Warum River die zehnte Inkarnation des Doctors sofort erkennt, erklärt der Autor der Episode viele Jahre später im Roman The Day of the Doctor: sie begegnete ihm erstmals kurz vor dem Treffen in der Bibliothek - jedoch zu einem viel späteren Zeitpunkt im Leben des Doctors. *River hat eine Quadratwaffe - genauso wie Captain Jack Harkness in The Doctor Dances. *River besitzt einen eigenen Schallschraubenzieher. Dem Doctor verrät sie, dass er ihr ihn geschenkt hat (The Husbands of River Song). *Wer River wirklich ist, erfährt man erst 30 Folgen später in A Good Man Goes To War. *Der Doctor erwähnt, wie man einen Dalek und einen Sontaraner töten kann. *Der Doctor hat bereits mehrfach erwähnt, er würde kleine Geschäfte mögen (New Earth, Smith and Jones). Dass es auch einen Kiosk in der Bibliothek gibt, erfreut ihn sehr. *In dem Comic War of the Words besuchten der Vierte Doctor und K9 ebenfalls einen Bibliotheksplaneten. *Mit Skeletten in Raumanzügen waren bereits der Vierte Doctor und Sarah Jane Smith in Virus konfrontiert. Weitere Bezüge und Anspielungen *In dem Valve-Shooter Team Fortress 2 gibt es einen Gegenstand namens Spectralnaut, der auf die Episode anspielt. Dieser ersetzt die Gasmaske der Pyro-Klasse durch einen Helm, in dem sich ein Schädel befindet. *Im Bethesda - Spiel Fallout: New Vegas wird ebenfalls während des DLC Old World Blues auf die Folge angespielt: Selbstständig agierende Anzüge, deren Träger in ihnen schon vor zweihundert Jahren gestorben sind, greifen in einer Mission den Spieler an. Während des ersten Angriffs hört man den Satz "Hey, wer hat das Licht ausgemacht?" Hintergrundinformation *Laut der Aussage des Doctors würde er niemals an Sonntagen landen, da sie langweilig sind. Samstage dagegen findet er laut späterer Bemerkungen gut. Diese Aussagen sind (möglicherweise unfreiwillig) etwas selbstironisch, wenn man bedenkt, dass die neuen Episoden (mit Ausnahme der Weihnachtsspecials) immer an Samstagen ausgestrahlt werden und der darauffolgende Sonntag für Whovians gefühlt der langweiligste Tag der Woche ist. *Die britische Boulevardzeitung The Sun gelang angeblich (nach Aussage von Steven Moffat) an das Skript dieser Folge und drohte Moffat es vor der Ausstrahlung der Episode zu veröffentlichen. Moffat erlaubte es ihnen im Spaß (wissend, dass das nicht sein kann) und meinte in einem Interview, dass er das getan hat, weil er sehen wollte, wie The Sun so viele Wörter an einem Tag veröffentlicht. en:Silence in the Library (TV story) es:Silence in the Library fr:Silence in the Library (TV) pt:Silence in the Library Kategorie:Doctor Who Episoden Kategorie:Stories (Zehnter Doctor) Kategorie:Stories (Donna Noble) Kategorie:Stories (River Song) Kategorie:Fernsehepisoden von 2008 Kategorie:Doctor Who Episoden (Deutsch) Kategorie:Stories (51. Jahrhundert)